Poison
by sarlou
Summary: She was abandoned by her best friends and lover, she made it big, she was used and tortured with thoughts, and she is on a mission to get back her love. Stopped due to lack of interest on my part - very sorry to those who liked it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – New Beginnings

It has been two years since _he_ left. Although it was hard, I let _him_ go. _He_ didn't want me, so I tried to move on.

"Dad, I'll miss you so much. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I love you Dad," I cried, squeezing my Dad so that he could hardly breath. I was leaving for Dartmouth today. A new beginning. I was starting a new life, with no reminders of _him_.

"I love you too, Isabella," Charlie echoed. He was on the verge of tears. It was hard for him to see my leave.

A few hours later, I was standing in my room.

I looked around my new apartment. It was on the Dartmouth campus. In four weeks, my two new room-mates would arrive. I had no idea who they were, but until then, I would enjoy the silence of being alone.

The bedroom was simple. A large wardrobe was set against one of the far walls, while three double beds occupied the middle of the room. The kitchen had the simple appliances needed, and the main room held a television, DVD player, an armchair, and a couch.

Those four weeks passed quickly – too quickly. I had made two amazing friends. Amy was usually quiet, but when she wanted to, she could be extremely loud. Emma was the crazy girl of our trio. She was always happy, and never failed to make people laugh.

I realised that in a few hours my room-mates would arrive. They had contacted Dartmouth, and told them that the room needed to be ready. I let my thought's drift back to the Cullens, and how they would act like this. I quickly shook the thought away. They wouldn't come here. They were probably having fun somewhere, with Edward's new girlfriend.

I guessed that he had one, after all, every girl wanted him, and I wasn't good enough for him. He probably found a female vampire he liked, that could make him as happy as he made me.

I shook my head. I needed to forget all about them if I was ever going to live my life properly again. Charlie had forced me to go out and have fun – that never worked. Nothing did.

I had nothing to do, so I settled down on my bed, wearing a t-shirt and sweats, with _Wuthering Heights, _a spoon, and a tub of ice cream. I got myself lost in turn of the century England.

A loud knock at the door brought me to the real world. My room-mates must have arrived. Without checking who was there, I swung open the door. I was greeted with two people I never thought I would see again.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered aloud.

"We're you're new room-mates. Were you not told, Bella?" One of the girls replied. I shook my head no. I had thought about this happening, but never thought it would!

"It's Isabella," I told them icily. I had changed a lot in two years. No-one called me Bella since they left. I had nightmares, and cried a lot. No matter how much I told myself I had got over him, I hadn't really.

"We have to take you shopping. We have so much to catch up on. We all missed you so much!" With that, I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't – breathe-" I whispered, breathlessly.

"Sorry, I forgot how fragile you are."

"Come in, I'll show you to our bedroom. We have one room between us – even though you won't really need it."

After they unpacked, we started talking about what has happened since the day in the forest. Alice and Jasper had been tracking down their former lives. Rosalie and Emmett got married – again. Esme started more renovating projects. Carlisle has been working in a hospital nearby. They never mentioned _him_, for which I was glad, but I needed to know.

"What has _he_ been doing. Has he got a new girlfriend? Is he here with Jasper and Emmett?"

"Well, he hasn't got a new girlfriend. He isn't here. He became a human-drinking assassin. He's numb without you," Rosalie whispered.

"But he doesn't love me! He told me that he didn't want me!"

Alice now spoke up.

"He didn't mean a word of that. He always has loved you – and always will. He became an assassin because he had nothing left to live for. We haven't heard anything from him at all," she informed me.

"Idiotic, over-protective vampire," Rose muttered to herself.

Life from then on was extremely fun. It was as if we had never been apart. There were plenty of 'Bella Barbie' sessions, and overdoses of shopping, but I was just glad to have my sisters back.

^.^

Alice and Rose had arrived six weeks ago. We did everything together. They even learned how to cook, just for me! I had visited an overjoyed Carlisle and Esme. They welcomed me back, still thinking of me as a daughter to them.

I had met up with Emmett and Jasper, and they too were glad to see me, as I them. Emmett was still the same big brother bear, and Jasper was still sensitive and quiet. After a few days of talking, we became good friends. I knew that I could always rely on them as the two brothers I never had. We would do anything for each other.

"I'm going for a walk guys. I need to get out of here. Be back soon."

I heard a chorus of "OK"'s, grabbed my coat and set off. It was early spring in New Hampshire. I walked the short distance to the park near campus. It was a beautiful, quiet place that I could go to think, and clear my head.

A cool breeze blew across my face. There was the smell that could only belong to one person. _Her._

I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. I wasn't clumsy anymore – I could walk around without falling over now.

Her, being a vampire, caught me before I could get anywhere useful. Next, I was dragged into an alley in a deserted part of town.

"I'm going to do the worst thing possible to you," she sneered, her bright orange hair blowing in the wind. "I'm going to change you, so you can wallow in your misery for eternity."

As soon as she finished talking, her teeth sunk into my thin skin. As soon as enough venom was in my system, she pulled away, and stalked off. I was alone, cold, and burning. _Please let Alice see what's happening and help, _I thought.

Luck was on my side when four of my favourite vampires arrived at my side. I was vaguely aware of Alice barking orders to everyone, Emmett's strong arms carrying me somewhere, and my body being placed on a soft bed. I had no idea where I was, but I hoped it was away from humans.

Hours passed, and the burning grew fiercer. It would not relent, but having Alice holding my hand calmed me, and took my mind away from the burning at some points.

Eventually the fire started to retreat. It gathered in my chest, and my heart started to slow it's pulse. The fire crept to my throat, but as this happened, it disappeared.

An hour later, the transformation was complete. I opened my eyes, and gazed in wonder. Every object was defined, and I could see each dust mote. It was amazing.

"Izzy, you're awake!" Alice squealed. She ran in, carrying a full length mirror in her arms. She looked shocked at my appearance, but tried to hide it. When I looked in the mirror, I saw what shocked her. I had hardly changed. My skin was only slightly paler, and my eyes stood out. They were bright, sparking blue. How I wished I could have gorgeous topaz eyes like the Cullens.

As I thought this, my eyes turned topaz. I tried some other things. I made my hair blonde and slightly longer, and my body thinner and taller. Once I was pleased with my appearance, I turned around to face Alice. She saw what I was planning, and turned around to wink at me. This was going to be funny.

As I walked out of the door, I changed my appearance and voice to that of Alice's.

I ran down the stairs and turned to face the Cullen's.

"Carlisle, I need you to come quick," I told him. Before he could answer, I was back in Alice's room. We stood next to each other, waiting for the rest of the family. The door swung open, and they stopped in their tracks.

"Where's Bella, and why are there two Alice's?" Esme inquired.

I giggled, and made myself look, and sound, like Rosalie.

"Why are there two of me?" Rosalie shouted.

I did this with each Cullen, before turning my hair blonde and my body slimmer.

"Who is this, Alice. You should tell us if we have visitors!" Esme scolded.

"Well, you already knew. Guys, this is Isabella Swan."

I waved timidly, trying to determine what was going to happen next. Seconds later, Emmett's booming laughter filled the house.

"That was awesome! I was worried that someone was stealing my good looks!" he said, pouting.

This made me giggle, and before long, the rest of the Cullens joined in.

"I think something is wrong with me," I stated after a few minutes of laughter.

* * *

Heya ^.^ i'm back with this - previously it was Blood Red. I had deleted it, but after reading through it, i decided to carry it on. I have a whole free day, although not for good reasons. I'm meant to be at school, but i have the real bad shivers, and i feel awful :( but still, i'm taking this time to write a little more, and hopefully, if i carry on writing this, i can finish a story .

Please review, it makes me want to finish it all the more ;]


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, it's me again :]. Now i just wanna say, I'm sorry if i get anything about America wrong - i'm from the UK, and the only thing i know about the USA is from the two times i've been to Florida on holiday - and one of those times i don't remember, so the only thing i can do is use pictures, google maps, and what life;s like for me, and hope that it's alright :P I am writing more of this now - i've nearly finished another chapter on top of what was posted and written before, so hopefully, i will be able to post chapters quite often :] By the way, if you could review what i have so far, it would help a lot, and give me an idea of things i need to improve - i am only in year 9, and i'm still learning and improving [hopefully] my writing skills. Anyway, enough of this, i'll let you read ;]**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Hunting

They stared at me as if I had three heads. "I don't feel thirsty, I feel.. kind of .. hungry. For human food. And blood."

"I'll get on that now," Alice called, while disappearing out of the room.

"You are one interesting vampire. You have the ability to blend in with humans easily – thus being able to change your appearance and liking human food," Carlisle said.

"Useful," I mused. I could do a lot with this power.

After eating a full meal, and downing a cup of blood, I escaped to the guest room. Carlisle and Esme let me use this to stay over in at weekends, when I was human. I put some music on quietly – quiet sounds were loud to vampires – and started to sing along softly.

Alice's voice startled me as she sat beside me; I hadn't heard her enter the room.

"You have a lovely voice," she declared.

"Jeez, Alice. Don't creep up on me like that!"

"Sorry. You're gonna make it a long way. I need to get you to a mall. We need to buy you a new outfit for your interview tomorrow," she exclaimed.

"What interview?" I questioned. I didn't remember planning an interview.

"Oh, that. I saw a vision of you singing, and made an appointment for the talent scout at Universal Music Group to hear you sing," she told me, sheepishly.

Oh no, she better hadn't have made an appointment. I tried thinking of different ways I could get out of this.

"Don't even think about it. You are going to the interview, and that's final."

"What look should I go for?" I asked, while changing my hair and eyes.

"Medium height, long, bronze hair, emerald eyes, angular features, and you're normal voice," Alice instructed. I immediately changed my features to this, and looked in my tall mirror. When I saw myself, I was reminded of _him._

"Alice, why are you doing this to me. It looks like _him_!" I whined.

"You look gorgeous like this, and that is how I see you in the interview tomorrow," she informed me, a smug smile sitting on her face.

"Ugh. You know I hate shopping and attention! Why are you making me do this, when it includes both of the things I hate?"

"You are doing this because you are fantastic and lots of people will enjoy your music."

I was finally calm, thanks to Jasper, and I was in my interview outfit. I was wearing a green, one shoulder dress; black, peep toe, heels, and a black cardigan. My now bronze hair hung freely over my shoulders, complimenting the green dress perfectly. Since I had become a vampire, I had a better fashion sense. I still despised shopping, but I loved trendy clothes.

Alice, Jasper and I were sat outside the interview room in Universal Music Group, New York.

"Anabella Mary Hale, Mr Hayes is ready to see you. His office is the door at the end of the hall," the receptionist announced brightly. After becoming a vampire, I had changed my name to Anabella Mary. It was similar to my human name, but different enough that no-one would recognize me.

"Good luck!" Alice shouted down the hall.

Once I had reached his office, I gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Hayes bellowed.

I entered the room, and sat in the chair opposite him. We shook hands, and the interview started.

"Hello, Mr Hayes. Thank you for giving me the opportunity this interview holds," I said politely.

"Call me Milo, and you're welcome. It's a pleasure discovering new talents," he chuckled.

During the interview, I was asked various questions, from experience to home life, and I was made to sing a variety of songs from different genres of music. Finally, it was the verdict.

"Anabella, you have amazing potential. Your voice is incredible. I am going to give you a record deal, and I think you will probably work best in pop-rock. You do not have to choose this particular genre, but I would recommend it. Thank you for your time today, Anabella. I will see you 9am, Monday. Do not be late. We will be starting some cover versions of various songs."

"Thank you so much Milo. I appreciate this, and I will be here, 9am sharp. Again, thank you."

We shook hands again, and I turned down the long hall. I could see Alice bouncing in her seat, and Jasper, with a mix of extreme happiness and confusion on his face. Alice had obviously not said anything.

"Guys.. I got the record deal!" I squealed.

"Bella, that's amazing!" Jasper exclaimed.

Alice just squeezed me into a tight hug, and screeched in my ear.

"I can't wait to tell the others! There's so much to do. We have to but you a new wardrobe, and a new car, and.."

Alice prattled on all of the 2 hour drive home.

^.^

My singing career started off extremely quickly. After my first record was released, the fans were screaming for more – literally. It has been three months since the first time I walked into Milo's office, and I had already blown all competition away.

I was currently halfway through my first tour. Even though I had only become known to the world for three months, I had an album, tour, and millions of fans. My face was in all newspapers and magazines. Children that were only around five years old were queueing up for a signed photograph. It was crazy.

"Anabella, you have five minutes to get ready for the stage."

"Have you got all of the outfits read in order?"

"Are the technicians ready?"

Backstage was manic. People were barking orders to everyone in sight, checking that everything was ready. It was my fourth show. I was performing in Madison Square Garden, New York.

"You look amazing, Bells. Now you go rock the crowd!" Alice screamed at me.

"Please welcome to the stage ANABELLA HALE!"

This was my cue to jump onto the stage. The crowd was going mad – screaming, waving, clapping, doing anything and everything to try and catch my attention.

One person caught my eye. He was hauntingly beautiful. He wore long black jeans, with a black hooded top. I could see his tousled bronze hair from where I stood on stage. As soon as I looked into his eyes, I knew he was a vampire. The eyes were a shocking blood red. He reminded me of _him_.

'_You can do this, Bella. Just concentrate on the music' _I thought.

The show passed quickly. The fans loved the songs, for which I was glad.

When I walked into my dressing room, I was bombarded with praise from my new family. They stayed with me every step of the way. I loved them.

"Bells, are you okay? I can feel a mix of every pessimistic emotion possible coming from you," Jasper asked quietly.

"Kind of. I need to tell the family something," I replied.

In an instant, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were stood in a semi-circle around me.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"I saw a vampire in the crowd. He had blood red eyes, but he looked almost identical to _him_."

I couldn't say anything else, instead, I just starting sobbing. I wanted him back, I _needed _him back.

"It's – all – my – fault – that – he's – gone!" I cried. "If I'd never – come into – your life – he would – still be – here."

Esme was the first to take me into her arms. She embraced me, and calmed me with Jasper's help.

"Shh, Bella, it's not your fault. He made a stupid mistake. Leaving you was the worst thing he ever did. He always loved you. He still does."

"Did he recognise me at all?" I pondered.

"No. Your appearance was too different for him to realise. Also, your scent has changed slightly," Alice answered.

I noticed that, throughout the concert, he was shooting death glares at me. What had I done wrong?I couldn't think of anything. I had never met the vampire before, so how could I have deserved this. It reminded me of that first biology lesson. _He_ had glared at me all lesson because of my sweet scent.

"What if .. what if that _was_ him. He drinks humans, hence the red eyes. What if it was actually _him_ in the crowd?" I asked no-one in particular.

"Took you long enough to realise," a faintly similar voice stated.

"E-e-dward Cullen?" I stuttered. He chose that moment to stride into the centre of my dressing room. The rest of the family had disappeared for now.

"Well done," he muttered sarcastically.

"Why are you here. I thought you didn't want me. Why are you doing now?"

Ignoring my comment, he carried on.

"Anabella Mary Hale, I have been sent, by private orders, to train you or kill you. You are too powerful, and we need to rein you in. So what will it be – death or training?"

"Train … Kill … Powerful … What do you mean?" To say I was confused was the understatement of the century. I was just a vegetarian vampire with a power and pop career – how was I powerful, and why was Edward doing this to me? I knew he did not recognise me – my scent, looks, voice and name had changed.

"You have the ability to control everything – meaning that you can make anyone and anything do whatever you want them to at your command. We need to train you before you can disrupt the world."

I can control everything? Interesting. But what would I prefer – complete death, or training. Edward did not recognise me, and I could not go back to normal life now, but if I trained, I could control Edward. I could show him the right way. I could restore who he really is. I could help him.

"Can I have two minutes to think about this? Alone?" I desperately needed to talk this through with the Cullens. I already knew what they would say, but I still wanted to hear them say it.

"No."

Great. I was being taken away from my family, without them knowing. My career was out of the window. I had no idea what was going to happen now, but I had made my choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm back! sorry about the delay, i was completely immersed in some stories i was reading, and completely forgot to update! i'm so sorry, but i've finally got this one out :)_**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Tested

"I'll train."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I was shackled, and dragged out of the window.

"Change your appearance. We wouldn't want the tabloids knowing what was happening, would we?"

I decided that I would torture him. I changed to my normal appearance – brown hair, brown eyes, creamy skin. His eyes conveyed pain, but his face remained expressionless. Bella 1, Edward 0.

Edward threw me into the back of a black vehicle, and sped off into the night. I had no idea where we were going, but I knew that it was not going to be good.

A short while later, Edward pulled me into what seemed to be a deserted building. I was yanked into a small, dark room. The far wall was made completely of glass. On the other side, sat a control panel and various tools. For the first time in my vampire life, I was terrified.

2 weeks, 3 days, 6 hours and 19 seconds later, I was stood in the middle of the testing room, learning control. A thought pusher would make me want to do something, but if I carried through with the action, I would be electrocuted. The testing facility had found a way of transferring 1million V into my body, and it hurt – a lot.

I missed Charlie. I missed Renee. I missed Phil. I missed Forks. I missed the Cullens. I missed my normal life. But most of all, I missed the real Edward, _my _Edward.

I did not realise how much he had been affected until I used my real appearance. His features would look haunted, his eyes pained. He looked worse than I looked at first!

_I want to kill the human_, the voice said in my head, after a frail, defenceless human was put in the room with me.

_No, I don't, _I retorted in my head.

_I want to kill Edward Cullen, _the voice echoed in my head.

I gasped. _NO! Edward will NOT die. Edward will become himself – the real him!_ After I thought this, Edward walked into the room, looking different. He looked... brighter. For the second time today, I gasped. My thoughts had changed him.

"Stop this. Put Anabella back into her room, and cancel the experiments. Keep her in the room for now, but do not do anything to her. I'm leaving for a while. I'm going to find Bella. I need to find her again. I need to make things right with her."

What had I done? Edward was leaving to find me (even though I was currently in the same room as him). I might never see him again!

I was soon dragged back into my room. They tied me up at the back of the room. I spent three hours thinking of ways to get out, until I thought about my power. I could use my power to get me out of the building, and I could track Edward. It was all so simple!

_I want my arms to be free. I want to get out of the building.._

The rope came undone, freeing my hands from it's tight grasp and I managed to walk out of the building unnoticed. Parts 1 and 2 of my plan were complete. Now for part 3.

I tried to pick up Edward's scent. It was not around the front, so I checked the back of the building. Sure enough, his scent milled around a small parking lot. I then realised that he would have used a car – I'd never be able to track him now!

My plan did not seem so brilliant anymore. I was stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no animals to hunt, no cell phone and no transport.

I waited for days, sat on the side of the road, waiting for something, _anything,_ to get me out of here. By the end of the 5th day, I was still waiting for something to go past when I decided to run. I had no idea where I was going, but I just kept running. _If only Alice could see where I am..._

"Bella, wait!" I heard a voice call. I could recognise the voice, but I had no idea where it was coming from. The leaves rustled, and the bush opened to reveal a very worried-looking Emmett. He pulled me into a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Squirt, where did you go. One minute you were there, and the next you weren't. We've been looking for you for weeks! Never do that again!"

"If you take me back to the house, and get everyone together, I'll explain where I've been."

He retrieved a walkie-talkie from his pocket, and told the rest of our family to meet back at the house.

As soon as we walked through the door, I was attacked by a small, black and white blur.

"Bella, where were you? We were so worried! I'm glad you're okay." I received hugs from the rest of the family, and began my story.

"It began on the night of the show. I was alone in my room, and someone walked in – the same vampire from the crowd. It was Edward, but he was so different, so cold. He told me that I'm very powerful – I can control anything by my command. I had to make the choice of whether to die or train. I decided to train – if I died I might have never seen the real Edward again.

"The training consisted of a pusher, who was pushing thoughts into my head, and 1million V. When a thought was pushed into my brain, I had to decide against it. If I carried through with the thought, 1 million V was shot through me. They carried this on for days. One day, they tried to make me kill Edward, but I thought that he would go back to his normal self. Once I had thought this, he walked into the room, cancelled the training, and went off in search of Bella.

"I decided that I needed to escape, so that he had a chance of finding me. My escape plan worked well – until I could not follow his scent. I had no idea where the nearest town was, so I decided to wait for a car to come. Luck was not on my side, and I ended up sitting on the side of the road for days. I thought about Alice seeing me, and soon after, once I had started running, Emmett found me. You know the rest from there."

"Wow," Jasper commented. "So you have seen Edward, but he does not recognise you, and is trying to find you. What are we going to do?"

"I have a plan," Alice stated. We gathered round and listened to her plan. It sounded as if it would work ,so we decided to try it. There was no harm in trying, was there?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Chicago, IL

We started to our first destination. Chicago, Illinois. The car ride was boring. We made it into the city in half the time a normal journey would take, due to Alice's maniac driving. Chicago was an amazing place. There were tall buildings, reaching for the stars, in the main part of the city. On the outskirts, gorgeous, old houses stood on either side of the road. They had not been lived in since around the time of Edward's 'death'.

We did not have long to stare at the amazing houses before Alice dragged us off towards the nearest mall – typical. We were trying to find Edward, and Alice was thinking about shopping. Unbelievable.

"Bella, you can look at the pretty houses tomorrow. We need to visit them anyway, and tomorrow is as good a day as any." Alice turned onto a smaller road, taking us towards the torturous building.

"Ugh. I really do not want to shop at th-" Alice cut me off.

"You _will_ go shopping and you will go shopping_ now_. And do not even _try_ and use your power to get out of it. You are shopping whether you like it or not." I knew that this was a battle that I would never win, so I gave up.

"Fine, Alice, take me shopping." I would make her do things that she wished she never had to do - she never said anything about using my power on her. Starting in the mall.

Like usual, we only visited the most expensive shops. Time to get revenge on Alice.

_Alice will start screaming about Walmart clothes being better than designer clothes._

Almost immediately, Alice shouted at the top of her voice, "What is this rubbish that designers call fashion? Walmart clothes are so much better than this 'fashion'. They are more fashionable, and better quality. I have no idea why people waste time and money in malls if Walmart is better!"

I could see Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sniggering to my left. Carlisle and Esme looked embarrassed, but smiles still graced their faces. I was trying to keep a straight face, but I was not going to last much longer. The rest of the mall was silent – everyone heard everything that Alice said – even people on the other side of the mall. This was even better than I imagined. Soon, all you could hear were people laughing. This made Jasper laugh harder, consequently making the mall laugh louder. Although it was funny, I had to stop it. _Jasper and the mall will return to normal._

"Just so you know, malls are way better than Walmart," Alice clarified. I could feel her eyes burning holes through my back – her eyes were not level with my head.

"That is not what you said, sis," Emmett replied, still laughing. Alice was never going to live this down.

After a few more hours spent looking around the torture chamber, Alice finally released us. We hopped into the cars, and sped towards the hotel. We started our plan tomorrow.

We spent the night on playing video games and talking, and it was soon time to visit Edward's house. We reached the large house, and it screamed 'Edward'. Everything just seemed perfect and grand – it seems that he and his family have always gone over the top on everything! I won't doubt that it was beautiful – the only houses I have seen, that are even more beautiful than this house are the Cullen houses – but it was a very big house for three people and some maids to live in.

"Okay, guys. You will each have a job. Rosalie and Esme, you will go and buy one red rose. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle, you will need to clean the house, find some space to put the stuff down on, and make a path of petals to where the space is. Bella, you will do the writing. I will supervise. Now go!" Alice was only small, but at times, she was more frightening that Emmett.

I got to work.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know the real reason you left. I forgave you for that long ago, and if I were in your position, I would have done the same. I still love you – always and forever. _

_I have come on a journey since finding you, and I am going to take you on one, too. This is a journey about finding yourself. Your next stop will be in Jacksonville, Florida._

_I love you._

_Bella._

_xx_

I reread the letter, checking that I made sense.

"That should be fine," Alice praised over my shoulder. She ripped the letter from my hands, folded it into perfect thirds, and placed the paper in an envelope.

She ran up the stairs, and plopped the envelope onto a bed in the middle of a massive room. The double bed had four ornate pillars on each corner. Petals made a path from the main entrance of the house, all the way to the bed. A single red rose lay atop the envelope. Now, we waited. Tomorrow, we would leave, and the day after, Edward would arrive. According to Alice, our plan would work. Edward would rediscover his true self again, and once he had done this, we would reunite.

On our last day, Emmett decided it would be fun to go ice skating. The rest of us agreed thinking that it would be fun, only when we got there, Emmett was determined to get us kicked out of the ice rink.

At first, he started by simply tripping up a few people. He the bumped into everyone he could 'accidentally'. After that he wanted to wrestle me.

"No Emmett. There are humans in here. We cannot wrestle here – there would be nothing left of the building!"

Emmett looked like he had lost his puppy, but I was not giving in. Once he realised that I would not wrestle with him, he decided to try and annoy me into it.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

This continued for about 10 minutes before I chose to annoy Emmett.

_Emmett will sing at the top of his voice, really bad, while spinning and dancing. He will fall over in the end._

Almost immediately, Emmett started singing an awful rendition of Barbie Girl by Aqua. He twirled like a ballerina, on his toes, with his arms above his head. It was hilarious. He glared at me the whole time, but carried on until – SPLAT! Emmett had fallen face first into a small child. The child knocked over some girls, and created a domino effect around the ice rink. My power gave me so much entertainment...

When Emmett finally escaped from the annoyed, but amused heap of people, he stormed over to me, gave me an ice cold glare, and skated to Rosalie's side. Between Jasper and Rose, he eventually calmed down.

"That was fun I should do that again sometime.," Emmett thought aloud. Such a kid at heart.

A loud chorus of "NO"s came from the rest of the Cullens. The journey to get Edward back was turning out more fun than I imagined.

* * *

**Thanks to all the people that are reading my stories, but I would appreciate it if you reviewed - it would be nice to know if you did or didn't like it, and/or where you think it could be improved. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Another update - this is the last one of the reposts of chapters before its the new chapters :) and thank my friend BeyondTheBlue for reminding me to update by her updating her story "Eternal Night", which by the way is really good - you should read it :) anyways, enough of me... and don't forget to review. It makes me feel happy, and more likely to write, and update, quicker :)_**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Jacksonville, FL

We set off towards our next destination. Emmett spent the whole journey making jokes about anything and everything. Alice kept checking that Edward was staying on his original path. She had a smile planted on her face. My thoughts inevitably drifted to Edward. I decided to tap into Edward's thoughts, checking that he was on the right course.

"_...never have let her go, I was a complete and utter idiot. I cannot believe she did this for me. But...she smells different... like one of us. It must be my imagination."_

After a while, I stopped listening. It felt too intrusive. Instead, I followed him using visions. His beautiful face was contorted with pain, sadness and longing, yet there was a hint of happiness as he read, and reread, the letter. I kept switching between his thoughts, and visions. The whole time he was there, he thought of me, and only me. Using Jasper's power of empathy, I picked up love, adoration, and longing towards me. Maybe I was enough for him – maybe he would not actually find anyone else.

We had everything planned out. In Chicago, we reminded him of his romantic self. This time, everything would be focused on our relationship. Reminding him why he was on the journey in the first place. Reminding him of what he was like when he was with me. Our first stop was the tree in Renee and Phil's back garden. There was a tree house there, that the previous owners had built. We would then check into a hotel, and we were going to see a performance of _Wicked_ in the evening.

Eventually, we arrived at the house. No-one was there, so we got to work fast. We placed photos of me, me and him, some pictures of just him, that I took. All pictures that showed either my happiness, or his happiness., while we were together. It was to remind us of what we had.

Soon, it was time for the second letter.

_Dear Edward._

_I'm sure you worked out what the first theme was. There will be a theme for each place you are taken – a theme about you; what you were like; the real you._

_Your next stop will be in Phoenix._

_Stay true to your heart_

_Love you, forever and always,_

_Bella xx._

The letter was placed in the middle of the tree house. Alice had already checked that he would find the letter.

I stared around the tree house for a few minutes. It was perfect – there was no way he could doubt his love for me, or the happiness I used to give him. I was almost certain that this whole journey would change him for the better.

We quickly jumped into the car, and sped towards our next destination. The Cullens had picked the swankiest hotel in Jacksonville, and the best room available. The room was massive – it had a plasma screen TV, too many rooms to count, a hot tub, everything you could ask for in a hotel room! It was amazing.

We had some time to kill before we went to see _Wicked._ My mind wandered, and settled on thinking about the extent of my power. As I thought, I had a theory – if I could control everything, and make things do what I want them to, what could I do.

_I want the rug to turn into four beautiful dresses; one that would suit Alice, one for Rosalie, one for Esme and one for me._

No sooner had I thought that, the rug had been replaced by four gorgeous dresses. The one meant for Alice was a deep forest green, and would reach to just above her knees. It had no straps, and a big, black bow round the waist. It was simple, stylish, but it was just so... Alice. The second dress, meant for Rosalie, was scarlet red. It had a halterneck strap, and a deep, plunging neckline, with a gold band to keep the dress together close to the top. I was floor length, with a slit up one side. It was a definite Rosalie style.

The next dress was gold and modest, and was made for Esme. It had thicks shoulder straps, and came to around where her knees would be. It was a dull, yet shimmering gold material. The final dress was for me. It was dark, midnight blue, with spaghetti straps, and a pale blue sash around the flowed at the bottom, but looked simply gorgeous.

I looked at the clock, and noticed the time – we had a half hour before we had to leave for the show.

_Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I changed out of the clothes we're currently in, and into the respective dress, with their hair and make-up fully done to an excellent standard. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper dressed in tuxedos, now._

The dresses vanished from the floor, and I heard a small pop, as my current clothes were whisked to another dimension, and the dress was put on me. I walked into the main room to find 6 very confused, but elegantly dressed vampires, looking at me quizzically.

"What? I was bored, and I wanted to see what I could do!"

There was a minute where the only a faint buzzing of noise from the other hotel rooms could be heard, until the laughter started. It was infectious [mainly because of Jasper], and it was incredibly hard to shut up. Alice and Jasper had collapsed in a heap on the floor, and soon, the rest of the family joined. Not only that, but many of the other guests in the hotel could be heard chuckling at nothing – well, nothing that they knew of, for sure.

When we finally managed to calm ourselves, we started to make our way to the theatre. The centre of the city was aglow with bright lights, and the still water of the river reflected the city, showing an upside-down, alternate universe of the city.

We sat down in the theatre, and without being an empath, I could feel the excitement radiating off of the waiting audience. Soon enough, the lights dimmed, and the curtains were drawn back; I sat back in my seat, and settled in to watch the performance. After half an hour, I decided to have a bit of fun – as good as the show was, I was a vampire, and it did not have enough action in it for me.

A while later, we had karate fighting witches, lots of messed up, yet funny lines, and an audience crying with laughter. When the performance finished, and most people had cleared out of the auditorium, a voice could be heard shouting and screaming at the cast; he was one unhappy man this evening.

"Bella, did you make that happen?" Alice asked, still giggling about the musical, replaying it in her mind. My head nodded slightly, before we all burst out laughing about the show.

Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over, yet we thought nothing of it – she was a psychic,

We walked out of the theatre, her tawny eyes still focused on a parallel universe, when she murmured two short, simple words.

"Oh no."


	6. Oops

The pixie-like vampire stood, still as a statue, chanting quietly:

"I have to stop this. I have to stop this. I have to stop this.."

Jasper walked over to her, trying his best to calm her down, but after 5 minutes looked at us hopelessly, his shoulders slumped and his back hunched.

"Alice, stop this now and shut up!" I all but screamed at her.

She shut her mouth, shook her head and turned back to me, a glint of sadness and regret in her eyes. Something was wrong – very wrong. Since Alice was unresponsive, I delved into her mind, and straight away found the problem.

"Houston, we have a problem. Edward's stopped following the trail already; he got to the tree house, when he just.. stopped. He's come looking for us," I explained to them. My heart was hoping that he would find us soon, so we could be together – we could piece him back together later; my brain was telling me that I needed to let him heal and find himself first, before we were one again. So many thoughts were bouncing around my head, that I ended up doing one of the things that _every _vampire does regularly [not]. I fainted.

-

"..Bella, Bella dear, are you okay?"

"..Bella, wake up.."

Voices drifted through my ears, but I couldn't pick out any individual people. Eventually, someone had had enough. A small, sharp slap hit my stone cheek repeatedly, effectively bringing me out of the haze. My eyes snapped open to reveal an annoyed, yet worried blond vampire stood above me. We were back in the hotel room, with everyone crowded around one of the beds.

"Bella, dear, are you okay? Do you need anything?" Esme was shooting questions at me quickly in her worried state.

"I'm fine, and I don't need anything at the minute-" _except Edward, _my heart screamed. "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour now. What happened?" Carlisle asked, the doctor inside him coming out.

"I think – although I'm not completely sure – that I … that I fainted."

I saw everyone except Carlisle – who was shaking his head – stare at me in disbelief. There were comments on how I am "one strange vampire", before my mind returned to the situation that triggered this.

What were we going to do about Edward? Should we stay, and let him find us? Or should we run away, in hope that he would lose track of us, and we could carry on with our original plan.

_I want us all to be able to see what Edward is doing._

I gasped as a large patch of the carpet changed, showing us Edward in all his glory. He was running, as fast as his body allowed, but I picked up on some of the scenery as he slowed to a human pace. I put a hand to my mouth, as a shocked squeal escaped my traitorous lips. He was dazzling the receptionist into telling him our room number. We were trapped, and he knew it. Our only escape was to walk, at a human pace, through the hotel lobby, and he would see us. We couldn't do anything … strange, since people would know we were different, and stories like that spread like wildfire. Now, we were waiting for it to happen.

We waited for eight hour-long minutes, and then it happened. The door slammed against the wall, and the beautiful, bronze haired vampire raced to the bedroom, seeking out the waiting Cullens.

I stared into his eyes, and couldn't tear my gaze away. I saw all his emotions, laid out and raw, ready for me to see; sadness, guilt, love, pain, hope, just to name a few.

"Bella?" he whispered, as though not believing I was real. I opened my mouth to find that no sound could escape. Instead I nodded my head, looking down at the floor – a nervous habit. "How?"

He sounded broken, tears glittered in his eyes, tears that would never fall, no matter what. Someone had done the worst thing possible – taken away his loves soul through vampirism. I couldn't bear it anymore; I couldn't stand the sadness, the distance between us. I sprinted across the room, and barrelled into his arms, the both of us collapsing into dry sobs. The rest of the family slowly leaked out of the room, leaving us to be alone.

"What... how... when...?" he rattled off, all single word questions.

I started to tell him everything that happened since he left – how I went into a catatonic state, how I Alice and Rosalie were my room mates, how Victoria changed me as revenge, how my 'power' worked, how I became big, and how I was taken away from my family. I told him about the plan to get him back, and how it backfired on us.

When I finally became quiet, I changed my appearance to that of Anabella Hale. He looked horrified – it had just dawned on him that it was he who took me away from my family, that tormented me so in the room.

"I am so, so sorry. If I'd have known, god I don't even know. What I did was unforgivable, no matter who I did it to. I was just so blinded with pain, I didn't take any notice of what was right in front of me. I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving you, and I can accept it if you cannot forgive me."

"I forgive you, I have done since it happened. I love you so much, never forget that – nothing could ever change my love for you, and don't ever forget that fact." I looked him in the eyes as I said this, trying to show him the emotion in my eyes, showing him I meant every single word I said.

As we sat in silence, staring into each others eyes, I realised we were going to be okay. Nothing could come between us now – we were back, this time stronger in many ways. He loved me as fiercely as I loved him.

After an long period time, unknown to us, a voice snapped us back to reality, screaming at us...

"STOP MAKING LOVEY EYES, WE'RE LEAVING AMERICA!"

Of course, only Emmett would interrupt in a way like that. I started to stand up when I though, 'leaving America? Why would we be leaving America'. I voiced my opinion; America was the only place I had ever seen, it was my home. It saddened me that I was leaving this wonderful place, but all the same, I was excited for the promise of travel. I could finally get the chance to visit more of the world.

"I just have to get something," Edward said, running away before anyone could get a word in edgeways. I had a sense that something was not quite right, but I shook it off – it was probably all the change.

?POV

"We're nearly there, dear, now come on. We'll get to the new house before they do – they'll have no escape," I spoke to my wife. We were sat on an aeroplane headed for Manchester, with little over an hour to go. Our twins were curled up asleep on the seats in between us, oblivious to what was going on in the world, or what they were headed towards...

* * *

**_Oooooh who's the new character? And what are they going to do? I've got a few possibilities of who the mystery person is, but I'd like to hear yours as well :) [hint hint review] :P I would appreciate reviews, it makes me feel the love :) Until next time... :)_**


End file.
